Golden Man
Golden Man is a superhero made entirely of gold. He is an ally of Roboblaze who helps to protect Dragon City. Roboblaze's nemesis Golden Man is the superhero who protected Dragon City. He often had to stop Roboblaze and Johnson. Roboblaze and Mike Johnson were robbing a bank. They succeeded although Roboblaze was captured by Golden Man. Golden Man brought Roboblaze to General Anderson, the leader of the military. Once General Anderson and Golden Man had Roboblaze in their custardy, they discussed what they could do if they could persuade Roboblaze to turn good. General Anderson began trying to persuade him and eventually Roboblaze agreed to help them. He began helping them by arresting a deadly criminal mastermind called Lukas Schneider. Golden Man watched Roboblaze make the arrest and reported back to General Anderson. Golden Man and General Anderson were still worried Roboblaze would turn bad again. To ensure this didn't happen Golden Man would disguise himself. He became known as Agent Volkov, a young rookie agent who would become Roboblaze's Apprentice. Volkov and Roboblaze then set out to arrest Johnson. Agent Volkov Roboblaze and Volkov found Johnson where Roboblaze had planned to meet him at this time before Roboblaze was captured. They immediately arrested him. Johnson revealed that he was working with Doctor Evilofen but he would not say anything else. Evilofen managed to create Darkoboblaze, another Oboblaze who's mission was to destroy Roboblaze. Darkoboblaze then broke Johnson out of Entity Institute, where he was being held. Johnson then joined forces with Darkoboblaze. Meanwhile Roboblaze and Agent Volkov were searching for leads on Darkoboblaze and Johnson. Roboblaze entered an old laboratory were they had been working on a machine that made more powerful duplicates of whoever was using it. Roboblaze accidentally used the machine on himself creating a clone of himself, Mega Roboblaze. As Roboblaze was originally programed to be evil, Mega Roboblaze did not understand why Roboblaze was good. Roboblaze managed to escape however he could not harm Mega Roboblaze. Mega Roboblaze automatically responded to Evilofen as his leader and was made to join the Elite Villain Society. The Elite Villain Society then felt they had enough members to destroy Roboblaze. Roboblaze soon discovered Johnson's location. They began planning an assassination attempt. Roboblaze and Volkov were ready in different positions outside Quality Baseball Caps, a shop owned by Johnson. They discovered that Johnson had taken lots of city officials hostage. Volkov killed Johnson as Roboblaze stormed the building and destroyed any droids inside with sniper support from Volkov. Roboblaze then freed the hostages: Mayor Williams (the city mayor), Agent X (General Anderson's top agent) and Professor Powell (a military scientist). Roboblaze used his computer to find the location of one of Darkoboblaze's top secret labs. Roboblaze entered the lab while Volkov waited outside. Once inside, Roboblaze was captured by Mega Roboblaze. However Roboblaze managed to damage Mega Roboblaze and get away. Now Roboblaze was free he entered the control room and confronted Darkoboblaze. Neither could destroy the other. Roboblaze decided to use his self destruct to destroy the entire lab including Darkoboblaze. Both Roboblaze and Darkoboblaze were destroyed. Volkov found Roboblaze the following day amongst the wreckage and brought Professor Powell to him. Professor Powell managed to repair Roboblaze. Mega Roboblaze healed himself and pulled Darkoboblaze from underneath a broken control panel. He then took him to Evilofen but he was damaged beyond repair. After Roboblaze defeated The Elite Villain Society, Evilofen decided he needed to come up with another plan in order to kill Roboblaze. He had heard about a gang called Death Warriors who were supposedly the most feared gang in Dragon City. The leader of this gang was a man called Deathman. Deathman sent a sniper, Takeout, to kill Roboblaze. Takeout shot Roboblaze from a distance but this bounced off him (as he was made of metal) and hit Takeout. After hearing about this failure from his second in command Theivo, Deathman sent another trained assassin, Stealthy. Stealthy broke into Roboblaze's base and tried to sneak up on him. However Roboblaze saw him coming and killed him. He then traced Stealthy back to the Death Warriors. Him and Volkov found their den and killed Deathman and Theivo. Evilofen found Mega Roboblaze in the remains of Darkoboblaze's lab. This gave him the idea to create another version of Roboblaze. He created a negative of Roboblaze using the technology which created Mega Roboblaze. He called it Ezalbobor. Evilofen then thought about how Ezalbobor would kill Roboblaze. He created a new element called Evilofen Crystal. This was the most powerful energy source ever created. It gave Ezalbobor the power he would need to defeat Roboblaze. Evilofen then thought about Mega Roboblaze. He didn't have enough time to fix him so he just attached a gun which fired golden bullets to the socket where his missing arm should've been. Ezalbobor and Mega Roboblaze captured Roboblaze but he tasered them before they could kill him. This gave him time to escape. While he was escaping Ezalbobor and Mega Roboblaze had a fight with some Baseball Cap Droids over who deserved to kill Roboblaze more. This was no problem for the 2 Oboblazes although it did allow Roboblaze to escape. Ezalbobor found Roboblaze again. This time Volkov shot the Evilofen Crystal from Ezalbobor's chest. This meant he couldn't kill Roboblaze. Meanwhile Technico, a repair droid of Evilofen's fixed Mega Roboblaze. Evilofen's final plan was to hack the Police Bots. To do this he needed a distraction. He spoke to Robust, another villain. Robust was just finishing his first Termination Bot. Robust sent that as a distraction. Roboblaze defeated it but guessed that it was a distraction. Ezalbobor broke into the Police Station and hacked the Police Bots. Roboblaze went to confront Evilofen while Volkov and Professor Powell went to the Police Station to kill Ezalbobor. Professor Powell gave Volkov one golden bullet so he could kill Ezalbobor. They fought their way through the Police Station until they found Ezalbobor. Volkov shot Ezalbobor but was killed in the process. Professor Powell put the Police Bots back under government control. Roboblaze was talking to Evilofen in his lab. When the Police Bots went back online they immediately arrested Evilofen. Roboblaze then went to the Police Station to find Volkov dying on the floor. In his final moments, Volkov revealed to Roboblaze that he had been Golden Man all along.